When the Walls of Heaven Crumbled
by Friendsfan
Summary: it's one of those years when nothing can go wrong, but suddenly something happens that will change the Gilmore's forever *NOW COMPLETE!!!*
1. Default Chapter

When the Walls of Heaven Crumbled.  
  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
Rory sighed in disappointment. Her grades were slipping.. again. The second time this week she had gotten a C on one of her assignments.  
  
Lorelai looked over from the living room counter. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My grades are slipping.. I got a C on my English essay." She admitted.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Oh honey, it's not the end of the world," she said.  
  
She glanced over at Rory again, who looked really flushed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" she continued.  
  
"What? Me? Fine.." Rory said, lying. She hated to have her mom worry about her.  
  
Lorelai went over to Rory and put a hand on her forhead. "You missy are going to bed right now.. no if's and's or but's."  
  
"But.."Rory protested.  
  
Lorelai grinned. "You, kid, are going to get better, but you have to go to sleep!"  
  
Rory smiled a little. "Okay, mom. Night." She said.  
  
"Night, honey," Lorelai replied as she began to start some work from the inn.  
  
Rory got undressed and climbed into bed with her stuffed animal. She almost cried out in pain. Her head was pounding and her head felt like it was on fire. Quickly she got out of bed, went to the washroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She swallowed three extra strength tylenols, got some water, and went back into bed, where she setteled down for an umcomfterable sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Lorelai went to check on Rory. Feeling her head, Lorelai was worried. It was still extremely hot.She pulled the covers down from Rory's bed. Lorelai stroked Rory's hair, and held her hand as climbed into bed with her. There was no way that she was going to leave Rory alone tonight.  
  
In the morning, Rory was feeling a bit better. Lorelai looked at her until Rory answered, "What, dear mother of mine?"  
  
Serious for once, Lorelai answered, "Ror, I think we should go see a doctor. You haven't been feeling well in so long.."  
  
Stubbornly, Rory shook her head no. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry." But to be honest, she was feeling pretty scared too.  
  
Lorelai stated firmly, "Rory, you are going to go to bed and stay there practically all day."  
  
Rory nodded. She was too tired and sick to argue with her.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "It'll be fun!" she stated cheerfully. "We can snuggle up in bed, gorge ourselves with junk food, and watch movies till our eyes hurt!"  
  
Rory managed a laugh. No matter how sick she was, Lorelai always made her feel better.  
  
Both of them climbed into Rory's bed, and Lorelai picked up the phone.  
  
"Who are you phoning?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sookie," Lorelai mouthed.  
  
"Hey, Sookie. Rory's sick.. would you mind making some soup? We both loove your chicken noodle that you make.."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and made a funny face. Rory laughed.  
  
"Thanks, hun. You're the best. See ya soon."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory triumphantly. "See, we have our own cook!"  
  
  
  
True to her word, Sookie arrived at the Gilmore house an hour later with warm soup and fresh bread. Lorelai got up, answered the door, and took the food gleefully. Sookie came in.  
  
"Hey Sookie!" Rory called out from her bedroom.  
  
"Hey honey. Hope you get well soon," Sookie replied from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," Rory replied as she reached out, got a book, and started reading.  
  
"Thanks again, Sook," Lorelai replied. "I didn't feel like cooking today."  
  
"You never feel like cooking," Sookie replied, laughing. "Anyway, call me if you need anything else."  
  
Lorelai got a mischevious grin on her face. "I will," she promised.  
  
They hugged and Sookie left.  
  
Lorelai got Rory's soup ready and brought it to her room. Unfortunatly, Rory had fallen asleep. Lorelai smiled lovelingly at Rory as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and put the soup in the kitchen. Lorelai began to read a book sitting beside Rory on her bed, but soon sleep got the better of her. She was exausted after taking care of Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory woke up later and found her mom sleeping next to her again. She sqeezed Lorelai's hand. "I'm so lucky to have a mom like her," she thought to herself.  
  
The next morning, Rory forced herself to go to school. She and Lorelai had gotten into a small argument that morning. Lorelai was still really worried about her, but Rory argued that she was fine. Reluctantly, Lorelai agreed, mainly because she didn't want to have a huge fight with Rory.  
  
As Rory entered Chilton, a wave of dizziness passed through her. Rory struggled to keep it together, and managed to make it through all of her classes. After school, she noticed some bruises on her arms and legs. Rory was confused. "Where did that from?" she wondered. Rory entered the house. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
"Kitchen," Lorelai called back to her.  
  
Rory pasted on a smile. "Hey mom," she said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"What's up babe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mom, can you take me to the.." Rory's mouth closed suddenly. She was about to say the doctors office, but then realised that Lorelai would get more worried then she actually was. "Oh never mind," Rory said. "Well, I'm feeling a lot better,"she admitted, lying tremendously. "Can I go to Lane's?"  
  
"I guess so," Lorelai replied. "Be back by six though, okay?"  
  
"Yup," Rory said. She headed out the door to the diner and walked to Jess's house.  
  
He opened the door. "Rory," he said, surprized to see her.  
  
"Can you come with me to the doctors?" she asked in a small voice. If what she had happened to be bad, she didn't want to expierence it alone. And she didn't want Lorelai to have to expierence it either.  
  
  
  
Rory fiddled around nervously in the doctors office. When the doctor called her in, Jess stood up with her, but Rory explained that she wanted to go in alone. This was her buissness, and she didn't want to get anyone involved with it.  
  
"So Rory, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I've just been getting these awful headaches and I've noticed bruises on my arm." She said.  
  
With this, the doctor became grave and asked to see them. Rory showed them, and the doctor took some tests.  
  
"You'll get the results in a week." Rory nodded and left the building.  
  
"Now what was that about?" Jess asked worridly.  
  
"Nothing," Rory admitted cheerfully. She was feeling much happier now. After all, nothing bad could happen to her, right? 


	2. the unfortuante misery of the gilmore's

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Independence Inn. Lorelai had reluctantly gone to work, after Rory begging her to. Rory was home alone sick again.  
  
The telephone rang, and Lorelai raced to answer it. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking," she said. "Mom?" "Rory? What's the matter?" Lorelai replied anxiously. Rory's voice sounded distant, far away.. really really small. "I need you to come home, I have something to tell you." Rory replied. Confused, Lorelai said okay, told Sookie, then raced back in the car and drove home.  
  
Back at home, Rory slowly hung up the phone. The doctor had just phoned her earlier this morning when Lorelai had just left. He had diagnosed her with lukemia. As if just reaising this, Rory sunk onto the couch and sobbed. Mainly for herself, but also she was wondering how her mother would take it.  
  
Inside the car, Lorelai's stomach felt like it was having contractions. "What could be wrong?" she wondered. Rory had sounded so upset. Lorelai pushed on the gas pedal and sped all the way home. "Rory?" she asked as she opened the door. "I went to see the doctor a week ago," Rory admitted from the living room. Lorelai hung up her jacket and went in there.  
  
"And?" Lorelai asked. She didn't really want to know, in case it was bad. "And.. I have cancer, Mom." Lorelai shook her head. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Rory nodded, her face spilling with tears more. Lorelai just stood there until it hit her full force. She began to cry silently as she went to the couch and pulled Rory into a tight embrace. Both of their shoulders began to shake as they cried. "How can someone hurt this much and live?" they thought to themselves.  
  
That afternoon, they were feeling a bit calmer, but were still extremely shocked. "Mom?" Rory asked. Lorelai was sitting on the bed next to her; she hadn't left her side since that morning. "Yeah hon?" Lorelai replied. "The doctor wants to see us tomorrow morning to talk about options and stuff," Rory replied, her voice sounding depressed.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai replied. She pulled Rory over to face her. "Sweets, listen to me. We are going to beat this, together. Okay? You can't give up though. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what happens. But you can't give up."  
  
Rory nodded determindly. Her mom was right. It wasn't going to be easy, but with her mom and friends help, she could do it.  
  
The next morning, at the doctor's office, Lorelai and Rory sat on the bed, their hands clasped. "Well doctor.. what are the options for my baby?" Lorelai asked protectivly. Rory half smiled. The doctor replied gravely, "Well, the cancer has spread through half of her body now, so that's not good at all. I would suggest Chemotherapy and a bone marrow test.. if those don't work, a bone marrow transplant would probably work."  
  
They both nodded and arranged for a set of Chemotherapy that started the next day. Rory didn't feel relived at all. Sure, she had told her mom, her best friend in the entire world, the hardest person that she could have told, but she still had Lane to tell, Luke, Jess.. Sookie.  
  
Rory shuddered as she walked up to Lane's house. She didn't even bother to knock on the door, she had been there so many times. Rory knocked on Lane's door to her room. "Hello?" Lane shouted. "It's me," Rory replied quietly. "Come in," Lane replied. Rory opened the door went in. Lane was listening to one of her many CD's. Rory sat down on Lane's bed next to her. "Hey Lane, you know I've been sick for a long time, right? Well I went to the doctor a wee ago, and I got the test results back yesterday. Lane, I have cancer." Her voice became quiet, and she took Lane's hand.  
  
Lane began to cry as Rory held her. Rory began to cry also, for about the umpteenth time that week. "Lane, I'll be okay," Rory comforted her. "I'm going to do chemo. I'm going to live." After some more comforting, Rory got up to leave. Lane hugged her tightly. "Ror, if you ever need anything.." her voice faltered. "I'll need you through all this," Rory said. Lane smiled a wobbly smile. "Love you," Lane said. "You too," Rory replied.  
  
Rory told Jess, who seemed shocked. After telling Rory that he loved her, he had to leave. This was too much for him to deal with right now. Rory decided to let Lorelai tell Luke and Sookie. After all, they were her closest friends besides her. 


	3. Emotions Running wild

The next morning, Rory got dressed in her jeans and shirts, and they both headed off to the hospital where Rory would receive her first treatment. "Coffee?" Lorelai asked. "Nope," Rory said. "I'm not supposed to have anything to eat of drink before this." Lorelai decided against coffee also. If Rory wasn't going to drink, she wasn't going to drink. "Nervous?" Lorelai asked Rory. Rory thought about lying, but decided against it. "Petrified," she admitted. "You'll be fine," Lorelai assured her. After the drive to Hartford, they went in. The nurse, Mary, greeted them with a smile. "Come right this way, Rory," she said. "Wait! Can I go with her?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked at Mary excitedly. Mary hesitated. "I'm not really supposed to do that," she admitted, "but I can see how close you are. Yeah, Lorelai, you can come in." Lorelai grinned. Already she liked Mary, and was glad that she was taking care of Rory. Mary hooked Rory up to an IV machine and let the drip on. This was going to take a few hours, and they were both prepared for this boredom; they had brought books.  
  
After three hours, Lorelai looked up from her book. Rory had fallen asleep.  
  
Lorelai thought to herself in angst how she hoped and never thought Rory would be like this. It shattered her heart into a million pieces.  
  
An hour later, the treatment was over. Mary slowly removed the drip and Lorelai woke Rory up.  
  
Rory was extremely weak and had to lean on Lorelai as they slowly walked to the car. Rory groaned inwardly to herself. She felt as bad as she did before she was diagnosed, and her stomach was feeling all wibbly wobbly.  
  
Lorelai drove home slowly. On the way home Rory managed to ask Lorelai if she could pull over. Lorelai did and Rory raced out of the car and threw up. She started crying. Lorelai stroked her hair and kissed her until Rory was feeling a bit better; then they continued to drive home. On the way, Lorelai said, "Honey, is this the worst that you've felt before?"  
  
Rory was confused. "Yeah," she replied. "Well, it can't get any worse now. This is going to be hard, I told you that. But you're going to get through it, cause you have me. And that's a promise." Rory nodded, tears slipping down from her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered.  
  
When they got home, Rory immediately went to bed. Lorelai thought her heart would explode. To think Rory had to go through so many more treatements made her heart break.  
  
But miraculously, things were progressing. It had been a month since Rory's first chemo treatment,and she had gotten quite used to it. She still hated it, but only had to go once a week now. Lorelai and Mary had gotten to be friends, they shared the same kind of humor. Rory still hadn't gone to school, but Paris had been bringing her all of her assignments, and she had managed to catch up with the rest of her classmates. Rory was still feeling sick, but not as sick as she should have been.  
  
One night, Sookie came in. "Dinner, my sweets!" she called. Rory and Lorelai smiled at each other. They loved it when Sookie made them dinner. She had been making quishes and all sorts of fancy things for their dinner. Rory sneezed. "aww sweetie," Lorelai commented as she went to greet Sookie.  
  
Later that night, Rory was feeling really weird. She knocked on Lorelai's door. "Mom?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm feeling really weird and dizzy. My stomach hurts too."  
  
Lorelai woke up instantly. Inside her head, voices were pointing out to her that this was not good. Rory's immune system was down so even if she got a cold, which she probably had right now, she could. die.  
  
"Okay kid, grab your robe and get down in the car; we're goin to go to the hospital."Lorelai replied. She didn't even bother to grab her robe, just grabbed a sweater. As she put her arm around the shivering Rory to help her to the car, she noticed at how skinny Rory had become, and horrifyingly realised the fact that maybe Rory wasn't as well as everyone had thought she would be.  
  
They got to the hospital in record time, and Rory was admitted immediately. Lorelai paced back and forth the waiting room, until the doctor came out. "Well?" Lorelai asked, not meaning to sound rude, but wanting to find out about her daughter. "She's doing fine.. we put her on antibiotics, and you can't take her out of the house for two weeks." Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she muttered to herself. She excused herself to go see Rory. When she got to the room, she hesitated. The hospital brought back so many bad memories; memories she wanted to forget. But this was about cheering Rory up, so she went in.  
  
"Hey you," she said quietly. "You gave me quite a scare, missy." "Yeah, I know," Rory replied. "I'm sorry." Lorelai crawled into bed and tickled her. "Ready to go home?" "Am I allowed?" Rory asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup," Lorelai replied cheerfully. "Come on babe, let's go."  
  
The next few days were spent quietly and uneventfully. Richard and Emily came the following night, which surprised both of the Gilmore's. They hardly ever visited their place. "Mom? What can I get you?" Lorelai asked. "Oh just a soda," Emily replied like it was her usual order. Lorelai choked. "A soda? You want a soda?" she asked in disbelief. "Well," Emily admitted, "you probably don't have any other drinks here."  
  
Lorelai nodded. Yes, she was right as usual. Why on earth did mothers have to be right? Rory came down a few minutes later and laughed at her grandparents for drinking soda. Emily and Richard gave her a hug. "We have a surprise for you. Actually, for all of us. We're taking you on a trip to our beach house we just bought. We leave on Monday, is that alright with you?" Lorelai and Rory hugged each other excitedly. "It's great!" they said together.  
  
On Saturday night, Lorelai went in and got a movie. She hid it behind her back."You have to guess what it is before we see it," she said. Rory laughed. "Not fair!" she exclaimed. "Let me see. Is it the movie we've both seen two million times? "Willy Wonka? But of course," Lorelai admitted. Rory watched about half the movie, then fell asleep on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai smiled as she kissed Rory's forehead, shut the movie off cause it was getting late, and leaned her head on Rory's shoulder, where the both soundly slept.  
  
"Sunscreen?" Lorelai asked. "Check," Rory replied. "Pills?" Lorelai said. "Yup," Rory sighed. "Everything else?" Lorelai asked. "Check." Rory replied.  
  
Rory yawned, Lorelai frowned. "Kid, you're having a nap before we go. Off to bed, I'll wake you up when it's time to go. Love you." "Yeah, love you too Mom." She hugged Lorelai and wandered sleepily into her bedroom. Lorelai smiled absentmindedly. This was going to be so much fun; and Rory hadn't had a lot of fun in ages.  
  
Two hours later, Lorelai called out to Rory from the kitchen. "Babe, it's time to get ready!" There was no answer from Rory, so Lorelai went into Rory's bedroom. "Ror?" she bent down to shake her awake. Peering down at Rory's forehead, it felt like fire. Her face looked as white as a ghost and her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Out of instinct, Lorelai picked up Rory, raced for the car, and sped through to the hospital.  
  
After being admitted again, Rory was moved into Intensive Care this time and Lorelai wasn't allowed to be with her, no matter how hard she begged. This time Lorelai could sense it was different. This time Lorelai could sense that this was critical. She laid her head on her arms and finally began to cry. After an hour of hearing nothing, the doctor came in to tell her the bad news. "Lorelai, you're daughter isn't going to make it through the night. I suggest you get the people close to her to come here quick and say goodbye. She's in a coma, but she can still hear you." Lorelai nodded mutely. The doctor squeezed her arm and whispered, "I wish there twas something I could do." Lorelai couldn't speak. If she did, she would have yelled and screamed at the doctor, begging her to save her daughters life.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai whispered. "Lor." Luke immediately sensed that something was wrong. "I need you to phone Sookie and Lane and come to the hospital as quickly as you can, okay?"  
  
Luke sighed. It was obvious what was happening. He couldn't believe it. Rory was like his own daughter. "we'll be right there Lor. And hang in there."  
  
Lorelai hung up the reciever and sank down in the chair. She closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Luke,Sookie, and Lane were there. They had all been crying. Lane was still crying. Lorelai hugged all of them and said, "Rory's not going to make it through the morning. I think it's time that we said goodbye. Lane? Do you want to go first?"  
  
Lane nodded. Lorelai showed her to Rory's room, as she entered it "Hey Lane," Rory said softly. Lane took Rory's hand. "Hey Ror." She tried to hold it together for Rory. "Ror, I love you so much. You've been my best friend forever. I don't know what I'm going to do without you in my life. It's going to be so depressing. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best friend I could.. but I love you." She kissed Rory on the cheek and fled from the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Sookie entered the room next. "Hey baby doll," she said. "I don't know what we're going to do without you. Without your bright smile.. the bookstores gonna have to close out of buisness now." Sookie wiped her eyes to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks. She hugged the lifeless Rory, and whispered, "love you," to her.  
  
Luke entered the room slowly. He had grown up with Rory, she was like his daughter in a way. "Hey Ror," he said softly. "You're giving us an awful hard time, how are we supposed to live without you? How's your mom supposed to live without you? Her best friend. I'll miss giving you coffee.. I'll miss everything about you." He bent down, kissed Rory on the cheek, and went to get Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai entered the room extremely slowly. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but Lorelai wiped them away. She would not cry. No matter what, she would not cry. Lorelai took Rory's hand and held it tightly. She looked at the life machine, and it started to speed up. Rory twitched and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lorelai. Lorelai's face held so much pain. "Mom?" Rory whispered. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital sweetie," Lorelai said, her voice trailing off. "Mom, what's going on? I'm dying,aren't I? I can feel it, my body's getting so weak. It hurts mommy, make it go away." Lorelai couldn't do anything except cry. Then a "I'm trying baby, believe me I'm trying." Lorelai nodded. There was no use in lying to her now. "yes, sweetie." Rory reached up and gave her mom a big embrace, neither of them knowing how she ever got the strength to do that. "Mom, you've been with me since I was born. You did everything with me, you were and always will be my best friend. No one on earth was as important to me as you were. I love you so much and I always will. I'll always be watching you heaven." Lorelai sobbed and sobbed. When she finally regained composure she said, "Ror, you may never know this but you have been the light of my life since the day you were born. Without you, I don't know what I would have done. You've helped me through so much and I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you. I'm not sure if I can go on without you. I love you more than anything in the world.." with that, her voice broke again.  
  
Rory lay down in bed, both of her hands holding Lorelai's. She closed her eyes, and the life machine got slower and slower until it finally stopped. Lorelai closed her eyes in horror. This could not be happening. No, this was not happening. She knew that wasn't true when the doctors came in to take her away.  
  
"What are you doing with my daughter?" she screamed at the doctors. "Miss, we have to take her to the autopsy room." Lorelai sobbed loudly. Sookie, Luke and Lane all heard her. Sookie and Lane burst into tears and hugged while Luke rushed to comfort Lorelai. He took her into her arms. "Lor, Lor.. it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath. "I don't want to take a deep breath! My daughters dead and nothing will ever be the same!" she screamed to him. Luke just held Lorelai until she collapsed onto him in exhastion. 


	4. Roses For Rory

(Disclaimer: I don't own this song, it's "fly" by Celine Dion)  
  
Lorelai sat on her bed, brushing her hair over and over again in a senseless motion. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore now that Rory wasn't here. "Lor?" Sookie knocked on the door. "Sweetie, it's almost time to go to Rory's funeral.. Luke's here." As if on cue, Luke entered. "Lor?" he said softly. "It's time to go." Seeing Lorelai like this broke his heart. Lorelai shook her head. "I don't want to go," she said. "I'm not supposed to go to my daughter's funeral. What if I break down?" Sookie hugged her. "Face it, Lor. You are going to break down. It's life." Lorelai started to cry. "Why? Why her? Why my baby girl? Oh God, why??"  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand. "Lor, you have to go. You'll regret it so much if you don't." Lorelai nodded her head, and slowly allowed Sookie and Luke to help her out of the door.  
  
Lorelai gripped Sookie's hand as she entered the funeral parlour. Even after three weeks, she still kept thinking Rory was here. It broke her heart when she called out Rory's name and no-one came to her. They walked to the front pew and sat down. Emily, Richard, and Chris were in the front row too. In the second row, Lane, Luke, Sookie,Jess, and Dean were there.  
  
The other people of Stars Hollow were scattered in the other rows. In each of the people's hands, Lorelai saw that everyone had a single rose for Rory. It brought tears to her eyes, as she shakily went up to the front, facing all the people that she cared about. The hundreds of eyes were on her as she began her speech.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't want to come here today. I mean who would want to come to the funeral of their daughter/best friend? Luckily I had some good advice from a teriffic friend. Now, where to begin? Rory and I were inseperable. Two peas in a pod. Each other's half. Wherever you saw one of us, you would see the other. Just think of all the things I can't do with her now. I won't ever get to see her graduate, or.. or.." her voice started to break down. Lorelai stopped for a minute to compose herself. Then she started again. "I'll never get to see her get married, or to do just anything we promised to do with each other. And it shatters my heart to just remotely think that she's not going to be with me anymore. My friends are great and I love them, but they're not Rory. And I loved Rory more then anything on this Earth." Finished, Lorelai sat down and started to cry. This funeral was more emotionally draining that she could stand.  
  
Lane stood up and said some things about Rory, but truthfully, Lorelai's mind was in a fog. All she could think about was Rory. Her Rory. One by one, the people of Stars Hollow stood up and placed a rose on Rory's casket, some of them stopping and whispering a few words, while other's simply, yet lovingly placed their rose on her casket.  
  
After everyone was gone, (Sookie and Luke made her promise to phone them when she got home), she slowly walked up to Rory's casket. "Hey Babe." She stroked Rory's arm. "I miss you like crazy, ya know. Everything I do reminds me of you. Even drinking coffee. Our good old coffee." "I miss our talks.." Lorelai sniffled. "I miss the fact that we could tell each other everything, anytime, anywhere. I'm never going to forget you honey, and I love you so, so much." She bent down and kissed Rory lightly on the lips, then walked out of the funeral home. Never had she felt so old and heavy in her life. When Lorelai woke up the next morning, she felt sort of a.. presense.. in the room, like Rory telling Lorelai that she loved her too and that everything was going to turn out okay. Smiling, Lorelai snuggled deeper down into her covers and dreamt about Rory in heaven.  
  
Epilouge  
  
Lorelai entered the graveyard a year later.Smiling a bit, although it still hurt her to enter this gravesite. Something that would never, ever be easy for her. She knew it by heart, as she had visited it at least once every week. "Hey you." Lorelai stroked the headboard. "have I told you about Luke yet? He proposed! I was so happy.. of course I said yes.Then I started to cry. The one thing that was most important to me when I was about to marry Max is that you were there. And you arent going to be here to this one. You should be there, Ror. It's still not fair to me. Lane's been coming over to visit more, she really misses you.. she started her own band professionally and has dedicated so many songs to you." "Everyone misses you Ror, the town has been so quiet lately. No one's been the same since." "Every night when I go to bed, I talk to you. Can you hear me? Sometimes I think you think can. It's been so hard Ror, to tell you the truth.. I haven't really gotten over it. Every minute of every day I'm thinking about you, and I'll never stop. That's my promise to you Ror. I'll never forget you. I love you like you can't believe, and I'll come again soon."  
  
Fly, fly little wing Fly beyond imagining The softest cloud, the whitest dove Upon the wind of heaven's love Past the planets and the stars  
  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
  
Escape the sorrow and the pain And fly again  
  
Fly, fly precious one Your endless journey has begun Take your gentle happiness Far too beautiful for this Cross over to the other shore There is peace forevermore But hold this mem'ry bittersweet Until we meet  
  
Fly, fly do not fear Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear Your heart is pure, your soul is free Be on your way, don't wait for me Above the universe you'll climb On beyond the hands of time The moon will rise, the sun will set But I won't forget 


End file.
